One or more aspects relate in general to the field of internet portals, and in particular, to user navigation in a target portal.
There are various techniques to automatically adapt a portal to user behavior, e.g. navigation behavior, as well as administrator behavior, such as portal model changes, user context or according to a semantic analysis of portal content.